


If I don't open up my eyes

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, IN the heat of the moment, M/M, battle kiss, kinda gross with demon guts but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Simon didn't know beauty until he saw Jace in the middle of a fight, grinning and full of heavenly fire.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	If I don't open up my eyes

There was blood caked in his skin, under his nails, in between his teeth. With blood staining his white shirt and most of his face, Simon was sure he looked the part of a rabid vampire. He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Alec asked Simon to tag along with Jace on a raid in a demon den. Something about showing the Downworld how well the new alliance was working. Simon thought it was working pretty well; he didn’t understand why they sent him instead of a more experienced vamp, but it wasn’t going too badly so far. 

Sure, they had gotten swamped by demons immediately after dropping into the den, and Jace only managed to stay by his side for a few minutes before they got separated. But Simon was holding his own, which blew his mind because honestly, Clary could beat him in a hand-to-hand fight.

Maybe she was getting better. Or he was going easy on her.

It didn’t really matter at this point; Simon was fighting savagely, snapping necks and even tearing their throats out. He always thought he would throw up if he ever had to do that, but the taste actually wasn’t that bad, given that it was demons he was killing.

The point it, he was covered in blackened blood, barely injured, and wondering just how many more demons they could throw at him before they ran out.

He wasn’t worried about Jace; he could hear his grunts from here, and he saw explosions of demon-dust often enough to know he was holding his own. He was shocked to figure out he was actually enjoying himself. He’s never been much of a fighter; more of a lover, as he liked to say, even when Clary laughed whenever he said it.

But, surprisingly, fighting demons was easier than most of the stuff he’d been dealing with in the past few months. After Raphael forgave him for his betrayal, and he worked for a while to gain back his trust, Raphael made him an ambassador to the Clave, if you could believe it. Simon knows he still can’t. It was touching that Raphael trusted him this much, but he seemed to overlook the fact that Simon had no idea what he was doing.

But this, snapping bones and tearing flesh, this was simple in a way he was entirely unprepared for. Maybe, he thought as he reached a lull in demons attacking him, maybe this is why Jace loves it so much. There was an easiness to it, a simple instinct to kill whoever your superiors pointed you at.

And Jace was certainly enjoying himself. Simon couldn’t help his eyes drawing over to Jace, watching him move with the fluidity of someone who knew exactly what he was doing. Jace fought like wind; relentless, vicious, and everywhere at once. He seemed to always know when to duck, how to twist his seraph blade so it severed a nerve in his opponent that left it open to attack.

It was intoxicating to watch. Simon’s eyes tracked his muscles almost unintentionally. Simon knew Jace was attractive, but seeing him in action, in his element, drew him to Jace in a way he didn’t understand. He wanted to touch, to feel those muscles working over him, under him, behind him….

And whoa, since when did he want to have sex with Jace?

His internal freak-out was cut off by Jace roaring. A demon had managed to land a scratch down his right arm. Jace’s runes lit up with golden light; it was almost as if Simon could see paradise glowing under his skin. Jace laughed, cruelty and enjoyment in equal measure, before slaughtering the remaining demons.

Everything went quiet, save for the rushing in Simon’s ears. Jace’s runes didn’t leave out; the gold burned in his iris’s like his eyes were made of liquid salvation. The gold dripped down into his mouth, filling the grin he sent Simon with benedictions.

Simon never usually acted on instinct, but that was the only way he could describe the pull that led him across the dirt until he was in front of Jace. He framed Jace’s face with his hands, fingers so near his eyes he could feel the heavenly heat they gave off.

Simon didn’t think. Thinking wasn’t important at this point, really.

Jace’s lips were chapped and slick. He tasted like ash and sweat, and a little like the demon blood crusted on Simon’s own teeth. It was messy, and a bit gross with demon fluid invading it, but Simon lost himself in Jace’s mouth.

Jace was frozen for a second; he could feel residual adrenaline flowing through him, a steady pounding just under his runes. But Simon was in his arms, kissing him like he meant something. Like he meant everything. He didn’t stop to think about the implications; he didn’t wonder what would happen after.

He curled himself around Simon and pressed back. Simon tasted like bitter, hellish blood. 

Simon tasted like ambrosia.


End file.
